<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Siren Song by HedaCarmilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578326">The Siren Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaCarmilla/pseuds/HedaCarmilla'>HedaCarmilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaCarmilla/pseuds/HedaCarmilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sua is a feared pirate, who fears none. But even the bravest and strongest have to fall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DreamCatcher Pirate Ficfest 2k20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Siren Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW for drowning, death</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captain Sua was not afraid of anything. The sea had everything she loved, from the calm breeze to the mighty storms she had faced. </p><p>The sea had everything Sua loved, including the woman her heart belonged to. And what the sea takes, it rarely returns.</p><p>There are two things Sua has been hearing her whole life. Do not listen to the siren song, for it will bring your doom was one of them. Money will never fill the void in your chest, you dirty pirate was the other. She obviously chose to listen to neither of those.</p><p>Soon enough, she became known as the siren whisperer. When the sirens sang for her doom, she sang back for her life. A trick she learnt from an old friend, so long ago it seemed like another life. </p><p>So long ago, yet she couldn't let it go. So instead, she hid herself in treasure maps. The sirens took from those they lured to their death, and Sua drove a hard bargain to get their maps. If she had enough golden coins, maybe she could bribe Hades himself and get back what was stolen from her.</p><p>The map she was studying now supposedly led to a precious stone. She was not much of an alchemist, but she had heard of the philosophical stone. So rare, it was more precious than any metal or diamond under the sun. She had to proceed with full speed ahead, lest someone else got to it before her.</p><p>Above deck, she heard the canons going off. Whoever followed them must've been desperate. She trusted her crew to take care of it, but she was still their captain. She had to go see what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>She could see no ship on the sea, just the dark waves below.</p><p>"Siyeon! What's the meaning of this?"</p><p>"Captain! You're here! We-"</p><p>Siyeon did not get to finish explaining, as they were forced to take cover from a wave bigger than the ship itself. From the dark waters, a sea serpent rose. The scar on it's eye told Sua it was an old enemy. </p><p>"Make sure we stay afloat, we need to get to the rocks!" Sua ordered the crew, trying to outrun the creature. The rocks were the perfect place to fight, hard for both of them to maneuver yes, but she would have the singers on her side.</p><p>As she saw them draw closer, she started singing, hoping her voice would carry across the distance. And soon enough, a red head of hair rose from the depths, followed by a voice Sua thought she would never hear again. The serpent dove deep, but as more sirens came up, Sua knew she was safe again. She searched for that first responder again, but she was gone already… her mind seemed to be playing tricks on her lately.</p><p>"Siyeon, put us on track for the nearest shore. We need to check the damage before we go to the treasure. " She told her, before heading back to her room. </p><p>She saw her. It had to be her. The memories rushing back did nothing to help clear her mind, so she took to the bottle. Nothing like a glass of rum to numb your heart. And one glass soon became ten, and she hadn't even realised when it became night and they had docked.</p><p>All she could think of was Jiu. Jiu, with her smile that brightened the world. With her red hair that served as a warning. The way her hand felt on her throat, on her chest, in her own. The feel of her lips, the stray touches, the teasing winks when they spared.</p><p>The way her body floated on the waves during the storm. Cold, limp, dead. </p><p>She started humming a song, the first one Jiu ever taught her, trying to clear those images from her head. Another glass was downed, and she could hear the echoes of her voice in the bottle.</p><p>"Dear~"</p><p>She wished Jiu were still here. She wished she could trade places, as she had for every night since she drowned. She wished, at the very least, that she had been brave enough to tell her she loved her. </p><p>"I always knew." </p><p>Sua's head snapped up. Was she hearing voices now? </p><p>"Follow me." The voice, Jiu's sweet sweet voice said. </p><p>And Sua was compelled to listen. She would follow that voice, her voice, to the deepest part of the ocean. She slipped past a sleeping Siyeon and onto the cold sand. She looked around, waiting for another whisper, when she saw her.</p><p>The red hair, the smile, the hands beckoning her to come closer.</p><p>"Jiu…"</p><p>"Come to me, my love."</p><p>And Sua didn't fight it. She didn't fight it when the cold water dampened her clothes, when her body started shivering, when the water filled her lungs. She kept walking, closer and closer to Jiu, even when her touch felt life seeping rather than giving. Even when it felt cold and deadly, but still a grasp she couldn't escape. Because her voice was the same. </p><p>Sua never listened to the people telling her to be wary of sirens. She even fell for one. She should have taken more care.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>